Feelings
by Kiyomi Fujoshi
Summary: Love is blind and i love him , no matter what , i'm just love him-sehun drabble Kaihun. review juseyoo


tittle : feelings

pair : kaihun

rated : T

genre : angst

warn : This is Yaoi ! boyxboy BL dll

note : semuanya sehun pov

summary : perasaan. Love is blind and i love him , no matter what , i'm just love him.

But why he not look at me ?.

* * *

_**Mungkinkah ku ada di dalam hatimu ?**_

Apa kalian pernah merasakannya ? mencintai dalam diam. Mencintai dalam diam , tanpa ia tahu bila aku sangat mencintainya. Lelah , kecewa , sedih. Yang kulakukan hanya bisa menangis , menangis dan menangis dan lagi-lagi hanya dalam diam. Apa kalian tahu ? aku sangat mencintainya andai aku bisa mengungkapannya , bukan seperti pengecut begini. Hanya bisa diam dan memendam.

.

.

" sehun !" teriak namja tampan berkulit tan itu menghampiri sehun.

" ah ne ?" hah dia lagi.

" kau lihat kyungsoo hyung ?" tanyanya. Dia ?

" tidak , kau cari saja sendiri" jawabku malas. Hey apa kau tau rasanya bila orang yang kau cintai malah menanyai orang lain yang sebenarnya-

"baiklah hahah mungkin aku bisa bertelepati dengannya. Bisa saja kan kalau kami berjodoh bisa bertelepati hahahah" balasnya absurd, sangat tidak nyambung.

Ya. Dia menyukai orang lain , sungguh kuping ku panas bila dia bercerita tentang kyungsoo hyung terus menerus. Apa dia tidak bisa melihatku ? mengharapkan orang yang mencintai orang lain ? bodohnya aku.

* * *

_**Mungkinkah kau menangis mengingatku ?**_

Menangis ? mungkin hobiku saat ini.

"hoi sehun matamu bengkak, kau kenapa ? kau terlihat sangat jelek hahaah " canda kai tertawa.

Kau menertawaiku? Aku memang pantas di tertawai. Karna aku bodoh salah mencintai seseorang sepertimu kai.

"ah bukan masalah , mungkin ini karna kurang tidur hahahaha" balasku berbohong. Great sehun kau sangat mahir dalam berbohong rupanya.

" eh ? aneh kau seperti habis menangis, kompres matamu sana , kau tambah jelek dengan matamu yang bengkak" canda kai lagi.

Menangis ? iya ini karena mu.

Kau meledekku ?

" jangan menertawaiku bodoh" balasku lagi.

Iya jangan tertawakan aku. Tawamu membuatku semakin tidak bisa melepaskanmu kai!

" kau mau ku traktir bubble tea? Yah hitung-hitung pajak jadian sama kyungsoo hyung hahahhahah " tawa kai lagi mengusak rambut sehun.

" kaii! Jadi pergi tidak nih?!" teriak kyungsoo dari arah luar pintu dorm.

" eh ? oh iya aku pergi dulu sehunaaa" uacp kai berjalan keluar dorm

blam

pintu tertutup.

Air mataku, air mataku yang sangat berharga kini jatuh lagi.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetesan air mata berjatuhan di lantai.

Sesak

Seakan sudah ada dia atas lalu dihempaskan lagi ke bawah.

"bodoh"

Iya aku memang bodoh.

* * *

_**Mungkinkah kau memandang perih dan tenggelam dalam ~ kerinduan**_

Rindu ? sangat.

Memandang perih ? selalu.

Hentikan membuat ku menangis.

Hentikan membuat ku kecewa.

Hentikan membuat ku sesak.

Hentikan semua ini . hentikan .

Sering kali ku berpura tertawa laksana boneka yang tersenyum paksa tersiksa. Agar kau tak curiga dengan persaan ini. Tapi kenyataannya ? semua ini hanya membuatku sesak.

"lakukan sehun lakukan ! walau dia tak membalas perasaanmu tapi kau harus lakukan , ungkapkan perasaanmu kepada kai." Ucap luhan menyemangati dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut

" tapi hyung ..." balasku. Aku ragu dengan saran luhan hyung.

" do it sehun do it ! percaya padaku semuanya akan baik2 saja" jawab luhan lagi dengan bahasa sok inggrisnya. Sempat terlintas dipikiran sehun kalau luhan hyungnya kerasukan roh kris hyung yg sok inggris itu. (nah loh ilang feel sedih2nya wkwk)

Ku lihat luhan hyung tersenyum padaku. Menyemangati ku sepenuh hati.

" sehun fighting !" luhan menyemangatiku. Lalu mengkode dengan lirikan ke arah dapur

Mengikuti arah lirikan luhan hyung , ternyata dia sedang mengkodeku untuk menghampiri kai.

'baiklah fighting!' semangatku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan dengan perasaan gusar ke tempat kai berdiri

" hai kai !"

Entahlah datang dari mana keberanian ini. Entah sejak kapan kai sudah kupeluk.

" se..hun? kau kenapa?" tanya kai bingung.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Kepeluk dirinya seerat mungkin.

" kai ku mohon jangan membenci ku , aku mencintaimu sungguh!" ucap ku dalam pelukannya.

Kai shock. Tentu saja.

"sehun kau jangan bercanda" ucap kai lagi.

" tidak ! aku tidak bercanda Kim Jongin !" teriakku.

Chu~

Ini bukan rencana ku untuk menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya.

" se..hun" ungkap kai tidak percaya dengan apa yang sehun lakukan tadi.

" aku sungguh mencintaimu ... "

" maaf... "

Bruk

Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai , air mataku bergulir berjatuhan di lantai.

-fin-

Afterword : mohon jangan bunuh saya karna gantung HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (kayak ada yang mau baca ff ini aja dah wk) , sayanya gila ngubah ff aslinya di buku jadi kayak gini wahahahahaha -_- tapi kalau ada yang mau sequelnya ya diusahin di buat hehe mumumuntah:* (kayak ada aja yg mau minta sequel)

Terus apa yah ? ada yang nyadar gak sih kalau beberapa kalimat yang ada di cerita saya saya ambil dari lirik lagu 2AM- i wonder if you hurt like me versi indonesia a.k.a lagunya S4-Mungkin?! Wkwkwkw

Reviewnya jangan lupa mumumumu:*


End file.
